Tinkerbell and the Legend of the Red Fairy
by bluethunder25
Summary: Tinkerbell and her friends sail the high seas of Neverland in search of a legendary fairy that once saved Pixie Hollow and almost destroyed it as well.
1. An Ancient Legend

As the last leaf on the last day of Autumn fell of the branch of the last tree, the sky was glowing with a magnificent orange glow as the sun prepared to complete its final stage of setting. A nearby pond rippled from the landing of the falling leaf. As the ripples gentled, the reflection in the lake showed a large group of fairies flying by.

The fast flying fairies were using their powers to blow the leafs away while the snow fairies brought the temperature down to a chilling climate and froze all the lakes. The animal fairies meanwhile were putting all the bears to sleep for the winter and guiding the squirrels to the trees with their nuts and guiding the birds to fly south. The fairies of Pixie Hollow were busy at work preparing for winter.

With the final preparations made, the fairies returned to Pixie Hollow for some well-deserved rest.

* * *

As dawn approached, Irridessawas flying through the tall grasslands with her usual worried expression searching for Tinkerbell.

"Tink? Tink? TINK!" she shouted.

The young light fairy nervously searched but couldn't find Tinkerbell anywhere. Sweat began to pour down her face as she started to worry, even though she had only been looking Tinkerbell for maybe 18 or 20 minutes.

Just then, Irridessa was joined by Fawn, Rosetta, and Silvermist.

As the three fairies looked on, they noticed Irridessa in a panic and all three of them gave a small sigh for they knew that when Irridessa was worried, it usually just something minor that she had to make into a big deal.

"Hey there, Lightning Bug," said Rosetta before she was suddenly grabbed by Irridessa.

"Have you seen Tinkerbell? I can't find her anywhere!" Irridessa exclaimed.

"Did you look by the beach?" Fawn asked.

"Yes!" Irridessa said.

"Did you look near Needlepoint Meadow?" asked Silvermist.

"Yes!"Irridessa exclaimed.

"Did you look underground?" Rosetta teased.

Not realizing Rosetta was kidding, Irridessa proceeded to burrow in the ground, getting dirt all over her. Silvermist and Fawn quietly chuckled.

As Rosetta was wiping the dirt off of her, Irridessa's state of panic was growing. "Oh, this is bad, this is very, very bad! Tinkerbell's lost out there somewhere, somewhere probably outside of Pixie Hollow!" she exclaimed.

"Here she goes again," Fawn sighed.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, what if she's lost! What if she's hungry! What if she's run out of pixie dust?" Irridessa exclaimed.

Silvermist flew over to Irridessa and calmed her down by massaging her forehead. She knew that always did the trick. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Yes..." Irridessa said.

"Now think for a minute, Sweet Pea, did you try lookin' over by the Pixie Tree?" Rosetta asked.

"Not yet," Irridessa asked.

"Let's go check over there," said Silvermist before she and the other three fairies flew towards the tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another section of the grasslands, Tinkerbell was riding what looked like a small wooden board and wearing tiny safety gear that she had made. She was having fun skateboarding through the tall grass and jumping off of the tall hills of sand.

"Wooo!" Tinkerbell shouted.

As she approached the Pixie Tree, Tinkerbell suddenly was losing control, wobbling on her board until she crashed with full force on her back in front of the Pixie Tree.

Bobble and Clank ran over to check on Tinkerbell.

"Tinkerbell, are you-" Bobble said before he was interrupted by Clank.

"Are you alright?" Clank said.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I was just trying out my new fairy board," Tinkerbell said.

"Fairy board?" Bobble and Clank asked.

"Yeah. I was just testing out the smoothness of the wood to mingle with the terrain and when successful, I was gonna add some pixie dust to give it an extra boost, but it looks like I have a few kinks to work out. Oh, bells, bells!" Tinkerbell said, stamping her foot hard on the ground before she was joined by Irridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist and Fawn.

"There you are, Tink," Silvermist said.

"Are you injured?" Irridessa exclaimed.

"No," Tinkerbell answered.

"Are you sweaty?" Irridessa exclaimed.

"No," Tinkerbell answered.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Irridessa asked as she held up three fingers in Tinkerbell's face.

"Nine," Tinkerbell teased which of course caused Irridessa to go into panic mode. "I'm kidding."

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you," Irridessa said.

"Sorry, guys," Tinkerbell said as she walked over to pick up her fairy board. "I was testing my fairy board."

"What's a fairy board?" asked Rosetta.

"It's a new thing I'm working on. With it, we'll be able to ride through Pixie Hollow and do all kind of amazing tricks. I saw something like this during our trip to the mainland during fall," said Tinkerbell.

Fawn, Silvermist and Rosetta were into Tink's idea, but Irridessa had her doubts. "That sounds kinda dangerous," she said.

"Oh, don't be such a worry willow, Irridessa," said Rosetta.

"Yeah, it sounds fun to me," said Silvermist. "Mind if I try it, Tink?"

"Actually, I'm still trying to get some bugs out," Tinkebell said.

Silvermist then examined the board. "I don't see any bugs, so you must have gotten them all out," she said as she snatched the board away from Tinkerbell.

"No that's not what I meant," Tinkerbell said as Silvermist got on the board.

"How does it work?" Silvermist asked.

"Well," Tinkerbell said with a sigh. "You move and control the board with you wings and when you want an extra boost, you focus your pixie dust into the back of the board."

With that, Silvermist released some of her pixie dust and focused it to the back of the board, causing her to fly forward, backwards and around the Pixie Tree at super fast speed. As hard as she tried, she couldn't control herself on the board until finally, she crashed into Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Irridessa, Fawn, Clank and Bobble. After Silvermist regained her composure, she was given a cold stare by Tinkerbell.

"Hehe, sorry," said Silvermist.

As Tinkerbell was about to say something to Silvermist, she and the other fairies heard the sound of trumpet going off that was coming from a female fairy wearing a brown hat and brown leaf clothes. Her trumpeted brought the attention of the fairies around the fairy tree. "Attention all fairies, Fairy Theater will begin soon. Those who wish to attend soon be at the Fairy Theater complex," she said.

Fairy Theater was a very special time in Pixie Hollow where fairies gathered around to listen to riveting tales and stories. Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist and Irridessa had seen many productions while Tinkerbell had about only seen about a few.

Rosetta, Irridessa, Silvermist and Fawn prepared to go, but noticed Tinkerbell looking at her board.

"Aren't you coming, Tink?" asked Silvermist.

"You guys go on. I still have to finish perfecting my board," said Tinkerbell.

"Darlin' that can wait!" said Rosetta.

"Yeah, let loose for a while," said Fawn.

"But I've got to measure the smoothness of the bottom and the test for its compatibility on terrains, not to mention-" Tinkerbell said before she was pulled away by Rosetta and Fawn.

* * *

Mostly every fairy in Pixie hollow were gather around for Fairy Theater as three story telling fairies wearing white outfits put light into small containers which lit up the theater complex.

"Hush fairies,

Hush fairies,

Tis the moment for,

Ancient fairy lore," the fairies sang.

"Hush fairies, shush,

For the fairy tale of yore."

Suddenly, a whirlwind of leafs appeared and revealed another female story telling fairy with brown hair in a long ponytail wearing a white outfit. She gathered a small ball of pixie dust in her hands and launched it up in the air. The pixie dust formed the shape of a flower and the fairy began the story.

"A long time ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young and before Queen Clarion ruled, a very special fairy was born. She was a water fairy and she very powerful. Some say she was the greatest water fairy who ever was born," the fairy said.

"Wow..." Silvermist said as her already big eyes began to grow even more.

"However," the fairy continued. "She was also very different from the other fairies. She was born with skin as red as the reddest rose and she had a terrible temper."

"Sound like someone we know," said Irridessa as she, Fawn and Rosetta stared at Tinkerbell.

"What?" Tinkerbell said confused.

Silvermist was too busy listening to the story.

"And whenever she got too angry, she body would glow a bright red color and her power would be out of control. Because of this, she became known as The Red Fairy," the fairy continued. "Now, the previous ruler of Pixie Hollow, Queen Derra saw much potential in the Red Fairy and encouraged the other water fairies to train her extra hard. Many days passed and in no time, The Red Fairy's water talent succeeded everybody else's. But then, one day on a cold winter's night, as the fairies of Pixie Hollow were preparing to go to the mainland for winter, a large group of hawks attacked. From behind a tree, The Red Fairy could only watch in fear as the hawks terrorized the other fairies. However, as the hawks continued to hurt more and more fairies, The Red Fairy grew more and more angrier until finally she unleashed her massive power, releasing a large tsunami of waves which swept away the hawks. Unfortunately, many fairies were also drowned in the wake of The Red Fairy's power and Pixie Hollow was devastated. Queen knew The Red Fairy meant to harm, but she feared her anger was too much for anyone to handle. So with a heavy heart, the Queen banished The Red Fairy from Pixie Hollow."

Hearing this, Silvermist couldn't help but feel a little sad for The Red Fairy. She didn't mean to almost destroy Pixie Hollow, she was only trying to help.

"Legend tells that to this day, The Red Fairy resides on an island far away from Pixie Hollow," the fairy continued as her pixie dust formed the image of an island with large thin stone mountain in the middle. "Legend also says that sometime at night, at the top of Point Mountain, The Red Fairy's bright red glow can be seen, signifying her guilt and despair. Also, large waves are said to come from the island as a symbol of The Red Fairy's awesome power. Some have tried to go to Point Mountain to find The Red Fairy, but none have ever come back...alive."

The entire theater audience gasped.

"But if you are brave enough to venture the waters beyond Pixie Hollow, beware, for if one night, you arrive at Point Mountain and you see a bright red glow, it may be the last thing you ever see in your life, for it is...The Red Fairy," the fairy concluded before she disappeared.

The audience applauded, Silvermist especially. She had seen many Fairy Theater productions, but none had interested her more than this. A tale of an amazing and unique water fairy who once saved Pixie Hollow? How incredible was that? Sure she had almost destroyed it in the process, but that was only due to her anger and rage that she hadn't learned how to control yet. If she ever had the chance to meet this one-of-a-kind fairy, it would be the most awesome thing in her life.


	2. Is It Real or Not?

Ever since hearing about the story of The Red Fairy, Silvermist spent most of her time in the Fairy Library looking up all kinds of legends and stories of Pixie Hollow. The Red Fairy story had really gotten her interested in all these legends and stories. However, The Red Fairy interested her most of all.

Silvermist was very proud of being a water fairy and thought of her talent being a very special one, but the thought that there was a super powerful water fairy out there excited her. Not many people believed in The Red Fairy, but Silvermist believed otherwise. As she scrolled through page after page, through book after book, her intrigue grew more and more and her resolve was clear; she just had to go out there and find this mysterious fairy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell was at home still at work on her Fairy Board as she was polishing it.

"Let's see..." Tinkerbell said as she was inspecting the bottom of the board. "Calculating the trajectory and the smoothness of the board, if I cut it at a 41 degree angle somewhere near top and bottom, it should work perfectly this time." Just then, there was a knocking at Tinkerbell's door, it was Rosetta. "Hey, Rosetta."

"Hi, Rose Petal. Have you seen, Silvermist?" Rosetta asked.

"She's probably still at the Fairy Library looking up stuff about The Red Fairy," said Tinkerbell.

"Again! Oh, I tell ya, ever since Fairy Theater, that little drizzle has been all 'Red Fairy this' and 'Red Fairy that' over and over and over again!" Rosetta said as she entered Tinkerbell's house.

Tinkerbell giggled before she began smoothing the edges of her board. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind. "Rose? Have you ever wondered what is really out there?" she asked.

Rosetta didn't know what to make of Tink's question. "I don't know," she said before she sat down with Tinkerbell who put her board away for a second.

"I mean, I've seen a lot of Fairy Theater productions before and it makes me think about the kinda things that are out there," Tinkerbell said.

With these thoughts, she recalled the time she have ventured out of Pixie Hollow in search of the Mirror of Encanta. During her travels, she had encountered many things such as trolls, stone arches, treasure and vicious rats. She had seen things she had never seen before, things she would've never seen if she'd stayed in Pixie Hollow. The story of The Red Fairy was an example of the many wonders

"Well, Sweet Pea, my guess is as good as any about the things out there in the world. I guess you could say they're out there for us to find them er' somethin.' But that's just little old me's opinion. Later, Tink," Rosetta said before she flew away and left.

* * *

Back at the Fairy Library, Silvermist was continuing her Red Fairy research as she searched the top shelves. After taking out a book, she looked through the pages and saw pictures of The Red Fairy flying through Pixie Hollow and performing her water talent.

Just then, Irridessa came flying into the library and noticed Silvermist. "Uh...hey, Sil," she said.

Silvermist was too busy rapidly going through books to notice Irridessa behind her as she was throwing the books around which almost hit the young light fairy with one hitting her hard in the face.

After Silvermist had gotten another book, she turned around and noticed Irridessa on the floor. "Irridessa?" she said as Irridessa was regaining consciousness. "Interesting place you picked to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping!" Irridessa exclaimed.

"Listen, you have got to see these pictures of The Red Fairy! They're amazing!" Silvermist said as she held the book up to Irridessa's face.

"Geez, Sil, you have been absolutely non-sop with this Red Fairy business, haven't you?" said Irridessa.

"I can't help it, she's just so amazing!" Silvermist exclaimed.

"Yeah, amazingly dangerous. Have you forgotten that she almost destroyed Pixie Hollow?" said Irridessa.

"I know, but she didn't mean to," said Silvermist.

"And anyways, how do we even know she even exists? For all we know, that could just be a myth," said Irridessa.

Silvermist thought otherwise. "I don't think so. I know she exists. She's out there somewhere. Oh, it would be so incredible to be able to meet her if only I could" she said.

Irridessa realized that Silvermist was very serious about her claim that the Red Fairy did indeed exist, but the chances of a fairy like that existing her very slim to none. She put a hand to Silvermist's shoulder. "Look, Sil, I don't wanna disappoint you, but you gotta face the facts. I mean, how could a fairy have red skin? How could she cause massive tidal waves? And more importantly, how could she have survived all this time on a deserted island? It's just something to think about," she said as she flew away.

Silvermist was left with a look of slight doubt in her face. Could what Irridessa said be true? Was there really no Red Fairy? At first, these thoughts popped into her head, but her resolve quickly diminished them as she looked at The Red Fairy pictures with sheer determination.

"I know she exists..." Silvermist said.

Silvermist was confident in her beliefs of The Red Fairy as she continued to look through more books. One in particular that caught her interest was a brown book that read: 'Neverland Almanac.' This interested her, because it contained maps of the many lands and locations out of Pixie Hollow and near and around Neverland. She figured this would probably have a map to Point Mountain. As she looked through the pages, she found a detailed map to Point Mountain that included sea routes, mountain ranges and directions. The young water fairy let out a gasp as she realized that with this she could possibly, maybe go over to Point Mountain and meet the legendary Red Fairy.

* * *

Meanwhile, dawn was approaching and Fawn was helping the last of the birds to their nests when suddenly, her stomach growled.

"Boy! Animal fairy work sure makes a fairy hungry. What I wouldn't give right now for some...cranberry and raisin muffins! Yeah...I bet Rosetta has some. They're her specialties," Fawn said before she flew to Rosetta's house.

* * *

As nighttime came, Rosetta was tending to a beautiful flower in her home. After she watered it with the tenderest of care, she heard a knock on her door. She opened her door which revealed Fawn. "Hi there, Fawn," she said.

"Hey, Rose. You wouldn't happen to have any cranberry and raisin muffins, would you? I'm starving!" Fawn said.

"Sure, puddin' I just made a new batch yesterday. Help yourself," Rosetta said as she pointing to a small brown wooden basket that held the muffins.

"Thanks," Fawn said as she flew over to the basket.

As Fawn took a bite out of one of Rosetta's muffins, Rosetta went back to tend to her flower when another knocking came to her door. This time, it was Tinkerbell. "Uh...hey Tink. What can I do f-" she said before she was cut off by one of Tinkerbell's angry outbursts.

"UGH! I can't get my stupid board to work right! It seems no matter how hard I try, it just gets worse and worse! I mean, every time it's crash and burn, crash and burn, trip and fall, over and over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! Do you have any cranberry and raisin muffins?" Tinkerbell asked, frustratingly.

"Y-y-yeah, they're right over there..." Rosetta said showing Tinkerbell over to the muffins and making sure not to get her any more angrier than she already was.

Taking a deep breath, Rosetta proceeded to close her door when Irridessa popped in.

"Rosetta, I went to take a nap and I had the most awful dream!" Irridessa exclaimed.

"What was it about this time?" Rosetta asked with a sigh.

"Well, I'm walking down Pixie Hollow, right? And at first it seems like a normal day, but then, the sky turns grey and then I turn into a nut and this giant rabid squirrel starts chasing me, trying to gobble me up and then he has me cornered and then...I wake up. Do you have any-" Irridessa said before Rosetta cut her off.

"Cranberry and raisin muffins?" Rosetta said. Irridessa gave a nod. "They're right over there."

"Thanks, those always do the trick," Irridessa said.

"No problem, sugar," Rosetta said with a little frustration in her voice.

She hadn't expected so much company. First, Fawn comes in wanting some of her muffins and then Tinkerbell comes in and yells at her for some muffins and then Irridessa comes in and she has to hear another of her spastic outbursts. Fawn, Tinkerbell and irridessa were her best friends, but sometimes to her, they were just a big time pain in the rosebuds. Just then another knocking came to Rosetta's door and that for her was the final straw.

"What!" Rosetta yelled before she noticed that it was Silvermist who was close to tears by her raised voice. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry, Buttercup. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that you know, everybody's comin' in here and asking for my-"

"Oh hey, cranberry and raisin muffins!" Silvermist said before she rushed over to get the last of the muffins.

Rosetta let out a hard sigh. "When did my house become the International House of Muffins?" she said.

* * *

Tinkerbell, Silvermist and the rest of the gang got themselves together at the table as Rosetta whipped them up a batch of white rose tea with cinnamon sugar. Silvermist showed the other fairies the Neverland Almanac and explained to them the plan she had come up with.

"Go to Point Mountain?" Tinkerbell, Fawn, Irridessa and Rosetta said.

Silvermist showed them the map to Point Mountain. The route there was a challenge in itself; sailing through large canyons, whirlpools, not to mention large animals like hawks and wolves and who knows what else. The whole voyage sounded like suicide, but Silvermist looked at her friends with confidence, determination and assurance that this was what he wanted to do.

"It's simple, Tink, you can make the boat," Silvermist said.

"But that could take us days to get there," said Fawn.

Silvermist then brought their attention to a little light blue line on the Almanac located in between two sheets of land. "Not if we take this route through High Stone Canyon. Once we get through there, all we have to do is cross by the whirlpools and we'll be only a few hours away from Point Mountain," she said.

"Oh, Sweet Pea, I don't know," said Rosetta with doubt. "The whole thing just seems out of our reach."

"And even if we got there, who knows if we would even find The Red Fairy?" said Irridessa.

Silvermist took a deep breath, shut the book and stood tall in front of her friends. "Listen, I know some of you aren't sure if The Red Fairy is real, but I know she is and I wanna see her. She's out there waiting for someone to find her and I wanna be that someone," she said.

Tinkerbell got up and stood in front of Silvermist. She could see the confidence in her eyes. " OK, I'm in," she said as she put her hand to Silvermist's.

"Me too," said Fawn.

"Well, I got nothin' better to do," said Rosetta.

The four fairies all looked at Irridessa who was very hesitant at first, but after letting out a big gulp, she joined in. "Oh, I just know I'm gonna regret this," she said.

With that, the five fairies headed back to their homes and prepared themselves. For tommorrow, they would go on the adventure of a lifetime. They wouldn't know what would be in store for them or what they would find, but one thing was for sure, they would venture out of Pixie Hollow into a world they had never experienced before.


	3. Tick Tock

For the next few days, Tinkerbell began construction on a boat for which she and her friends would use to travel to Point Mountain. She first wrote out a detailed diagram of what the boat would look like, then she combined the usual materials that the tinker fairies used along with some lost things. The task was tedious and somewhat cumbersome and tiring, but after almost a week of building and building, Tinkerbell finally had the boat completed.

The next morning, Tinkerbell gathered Silvermist and the others around to unveil the boat at Tinker's Nook.

"Pixies of Pixie Hollow, I present to you...the Tinker Express!" Tinkerbell said before she revealed the boat.

The boat was incredible. It was huge and long, the sail was made from a large green leaf and on the side were engraved the words, "Tinker Express."

Silvermist, Fawn, Irridessa and Rosetta were amazed at the sight of the boat. Silvermistwas especially as her eyes welled with confidence.

"Wow, Tink. It looks fantastic," Silvermist said.

"My best work ever if I do say so myself," Tinkerbell said, admiring her work.

* * *

With her friends help, Tinkerbell was able to move the boat over by the ocean near the Pixie Tree. As the fairies were making the last minute preparations, Vidiaarrived to see them off after Tinkerbell had informed her of what they were doing during her contruction of the boat.

"Are you sure about this, Tink?" Vidia asked.

"Not entirely, but hey, when have I ever been?" said Tinkerbell.

Vidia nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Silvermist looked out to oceans outside of Pixie Hollow, thinking only of The Red Fairy and the adventure that awaited in finding her. Deep inside, she admitted to herself that she wasn't sure if The Red Fairy existed or not, but regardless, nothing was gonna stop her from going out there and finding her.

Before launching the boat, Tinkerbell went over the quick checklist.

"OK, sails?" Tinkerbell said.

"Check," Fawn said, pulling down the sails.

"Snacks?" said Tinkerbell.

"Check," Rosetta said, holding up a leaf bag filled with snacks.

"Map?" said Tinkerbell.

"Check," said Silvermist, holding out the map from the Almanac.

"Pixie dust?" said Tinkerbell.

"Check," Irridessasaid reluctantly, holding a brown bag filled with pixie dust.

"OK, people, we're ready to go! Help me push the boat," Tinkerbell said.

With their combined weight, the fariespushed the boat into the water and they flew into the boat and were on their way before bidding Vidia farewell.

"Bye, Vidia!" said Tinkerbell.

"Bye! Good luck! You're gonna need it," Vidia said before turned and flew away.

* * *

A few hours had goneby since Tinkerbell and friends had set sail. For the most part, they were pretty bored. The ocean around was so huge, but yet seemed so quiet. It was as if time itself was standing still. Except for Irridessa who was constantly throwing up from getting seasick.

Silvermist went over to comfort her. "C'mon, Irridessa. Relax. Don't be so jumpy," she said.

"Jumpy? Jumpy? Oh why would I be jumpy? Just because we're sailing miles away from Pixie Hollow, searching for a fairy who possibly almost destroyed Pixie Hollow and who might not even exist? WHY IN THE NAME OF FIREFLIES WOULD I HAVE TO BE JUMPY?" Irridessa exclaimed.

"See? Nice to know you're being positive," Silvermist said.

Irridessa groaned before throwing up again.

Just then, Rosetta waked over to Silvermist. "Sil, does that map of yours tell us where we need to go to next?" she asked slightly impatiently.

Silvermist pulled out her map and brought Rosetta's attention to a group of tall rocks. "It says here that our first destination is Mermaid Canyon right here," she says.

Fawn let out a sigh. "Well no sign of it yet. It could probably be hours before we reach it," she said.

"Actually, we should be arriving there in a few minutes," Silvermist said upon carefully observing the map.

A few minutes went and goneand the fairies had not yet arrived at Mermaid Canyon. Unbeknown to them, they soon found themselves sailing in between a group of tall greyrocks that theydidn't notice until they overshadowed the boat. As the boat arrived in clearing from the rocks, the fairies cleared their eyes from the sunlight to notice an incredible sight; the sight of many huge mermaids. They were marvelous creatures. They had the bodies of human and fins like fish. Theywere relaxing and playing together in the canyon. Never before had they seen something like this before. Even Irridessa had to admit it was pretty amazing.

"Wow! They're so beautiful," said Tinkerbell.

The fairies watches as some of the mermaids splashed each other with water while some just relaxed on the stones near the water and one mermaid was fixing her hair. For a moment, Tink and her friends just wanted to stop and take this amazing sight in.

Suddenly, Silvermist heard a sound coming in the distance. "Hey, you guys hear that?" she said.

The others took a listen. The sound was a very strange sound to them. It was something that they had not heard often in Pixie Hollow. It was a kind of ticking sound that was quickly followed by a toking sound. The strange sound got louder as it got closer. The mermaids also heard the sound as they panicked and screamed and swam to cover. The rush of the mermaids caused the water to ebb and flow rapidly back and forth, causing the boat Tinkerbell and friends were in to go out of control until it got stuck in between two rocks.

"Oh...this is not good," said Irridessa.

"Where's that sound coming from? And why did it have the mermaids so freaked out?" Fawn asked.

Rosetta flew up above the boat to see where the sound was coming from and her eyes filled with horror at what she saw emerging from the waters of Mermaid Canyon. "Uh..guys...I think I know where that sound's coming from and why the mermaids were so freaked out," she said nervously.

Fawn, Irridessa, Tinkerbell and Silvermist rushed to the front of the boat and saw with horror as a fierce looking alligator arose from the water.

Immediately, the alligator took notice of the boat and the fairies in it.

"Uh, Fawn, you're the animal fairy, see if you can uh..reason with him," said Irridessa.

"I've never seen an animal like that before! I'm not trained for it!" said Fawn.

Either way, there was no plan for the fairies as the alligator came charging in towards them.

There seemed to be no way for them to escape as the boat was lodged in between the rocks, but just then, Tinkerbell had an idea. She went to the middle of the boat and opened a secret door in the floor board which revealed a small rope. She pulled the rope which caused the back of the boat to open and reveal a paddle wheel. After Tinkerbell tugged on the wheel a second time, the paddle wheel spun at high speed, pushing the boat off the rocks and into the ocean and just in the nick of time as the alligator came closer.

The chase ensued with the gator chomping away, attempting to devour the fairies. The fairies tried to outmaneuver the alligator by sailing through the rocks, but his long jaws foiled their plans. The chase continued until Rosetta spotted a small hole near the outside of Mermaid Canyon. The fairies figured it was their only means of escape, so they made their way to it with the gator not to close behind. The boat was going fast, but not fast enough as the gator was getting close and the hole in the wall not close enough. As the gator opened its mouth, it looked as if the end had come for the fairies, but at the last split second, Silvermist summoned all her water fairy talents and summoned a huge wave that not only washed away the gator, but gave them an extra boost to the hole in the wall.

Soon, the fairies found themselves out of Mermaid Canyon, just barely escaping with their lives.

"Jumpin' tiger lillies!" Rosetta said.

"Way to go, Silvermist!" said Fawn.

"Is everyone alright?" Silvermist asked.

Tinkerbell and Fawn nodded.

"Aside from the water in my weave, I'll be fine," said Rosetta.

Irridessa meanwhile wasn't so lucky as she was frozen solid with fear, stuttering and stuttering.

"De de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de!" Irridessa said.

Noticing this, the other fairies attempte to calm Irridessa down as they continued on their journey to Point Mountain.


	4. Skull Rock

After just barely escaping with their lives, the five fairies continued on their journey.

Soon, they were miles away from Mermaid Canyon and hopefully away from the crocodile. Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by a deep fog that almost shrouded them.

"OK, where did the fog come from all of a sudden?" said Rosetta.

"I don't know, but it's getting hard to see,"said Fawn.

The fog was so thick, that Silvermist couldn't read the Almanac, so she couldn't figure out where they were or which direction they should go. The fairies had already escaped one danger and it looked as if they were heading for another.

Just then, the Tinker Express was brought to a halt as it bumped into something unknown.

"What in the name of golden dandelions just happened?" asked Rosetta.

"I think we bumped into something," said Silvermist.

"I think you're right, but it's still hard to see. Irridessa, do you think you can shed some light?" said Tinkerbell.

Irridessa gathered up a huge ball of light and slowly released it into a wave that slowly began to surround the mysterious landmark. As the fairies went to the front of the boat, their eyes followed the light all the way to the top of the landmark until it was revealed to be a large stone landmark that appeared to be in the shape of a skull. The five fairies screamed and grabbed onto each other as they were terrified at the sight of the landmark.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what is that?" Irridessa asked with her bones nervously shaking.

After taking a deep breath, Silvermist looked into the Almanac and into the map of Neverland. "It says this is...Skull Rock," she said as she pointed her finger to a picture of the landmark.

These two words that Silvermist uttered sent a feeling of shock through Irridessa's body. "Skull Rock?" she whispered.

"What's Skull Rock?" asked Fawn.

"I've heard of this place, this is supposedly where pirates keep their treasure," Irridessa said.

"Pirates?" Tinkerbell, Fawn, Rosetta and Silvermist exclaimed.

Tinkerbell and the gang knew a thing or two about pirates. They had heard terrible tales of pirates in Fairy Theater and of how they captured fairies and made them their slaves. Meeting a pirate was definitely not something they wanted to.

"Yeah, I think we all better get this boat turned around and get outta here before-" Irridessa said before she was cut off by the sight of a gigantic shadow that arose from the fog.

Tinkerbell, Fawn Rosetta and Silvermist slowly turned their heads and saw the shadow growing bigger as it neared closer and closer to them. From out of the fog, they could see the hull followed by large sails and finally a black flag with a picture of a skull and crossbones on it. Now at first, the fairies didn't know what to do, but then their curiosity turned to panic as a group of pirates appeared on the ship from out of the fog.

The five fairies let out a gasp. They had never seen real pirates before and the sight of these pirates were a frightening sight to them. Just then, the ship came to a halt. From a distance, the fairies could see a ladder coming out on the ship's side and a group of pirates climbing down to a small paddleboat.

As the paddleboat with the pirates was making its way to Skull Rock, Tinkerbell and her friends hid on their boat so the pirates couldn't see them. The five fairies made sure to keep their heads ever so slightly down so they wouldn't be seen as the pirates went past them in the paddleboat. As they past them, Tinkerbell noticed what appeared to be a large wooden chest that was nestled at the end of the pirate's paddleboat.

Irridessa gasped a sigh of relief. "OK, they didn't spot us. Now, all we have to do is get-where's Tinkerbell?" she said, noticing Tinkerbell was not on the boat.

* * *

Inside of Skull Rock, the pirates got off of the paddleboat and two pirates carried the treasure chest onto the rocky floors of the cave.

"Careful with that, you blithering idiots!" said a voice from one of the pirates.

Tinkerbell meanwhile was sneaking behind the rocky corridors, trying to find a good place where she could see what was going on while not being seen by the pirates. Soon, she found shelter on a large cliff inside the rock. Soon, she was joined by Rosetta, Irridessa, Fawn and Silvermist.

"Tinkerbell, what are you doing?" said Rosetta.

"I wanna see what's going on," said Tinkerbell.

"You know what I wanna see? The next day which is what none of us will see if we don't get out of here!" said Irridessa before Tink shushed her.

As the five fairies watched, the pirates opened up the treasure chest that revealed a beautiful glowing treasure filled with gold coins, jewels and trinkets. The fairies were all amazed at the wondrous sight, but their amazement was soon cut off as one of the pirates who appeared to be the leader quickly shut the chest.

The leader of the pirates was a tall looking man with a short, but muscular looking man with a five-o-clock shadow. He wore a green bandana with white polka dots, a pink shirt with a red stripe in the middle, green pants and black boots. He also had an eyepatch on his right eye.

"All right, listen up ya scurvy dogs, hide me booty somewhere safe. I don't want anyone getting their hands on it," said the leader.

"I don't how he could hide it. That's the biggest booty I've ever seen," Rosetta said as she was looking at the leader's butt.

Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Fawn and Irridessa let out a tiny giggle.

"He means the treasure," Tinkerbell said, still giggling.

Unbeknown to Irridessa, the rocks underneath her began to crumble as the pirates began to hide the treasure. The young light fairy fell hard to the ground and the impact caused her to let off a bright light that caught the attention of the pirates.

"What was that?" said the leader.

"Uh oh," Irridessa said as she was shaking.

"Well, as I live and cut me throat, a fairy. Quick, after it, ya bilge rats! Don't let it get away!" exclaimed the leader.

The bloodthirsty group of pirates drew out their swords and charged in towards Irridessa, but at the last second, she released a wave of light that blinded them before flying away with Silvermist, Tinkerbell, Fawn and Rosetta not far behind.

"There are more of them! After them, ya salty sea dogs!" said the leader.

As fast as they could, the five fairies flew away from the pirates that viciously pursued them.

Suddenly, Silvermist spotted a small hole located near one of the rock walls. "Look! We can avoid them if we go through that hole!" she said.

Without hesitation, Silvermist, Tinkerbell, Fawn and Irridessa charged through the hole. However, the same could not be said for Rosetta as she was struggling to get through the wall.

"Rosetta, what's wrong?" said Fawn.

"I...uh...I...uhng, I can't get through," Rosetta said, still struggling.

"We have to help pull her out," said Tinkerbell.

Irridessa and Fawn each grabbed one of Rosetta's arms and tugged with all their might. The pirates were immediately approaching as Fawn and Iridessa continued to pull.

"It's not working!" said Fawn.

"We all have to pull together!" said Tinkerbell.

With that, Tinkerbell grabbed an arm and Silvermist grabbed an arm and the fairies tugged while Rosetta flew forward.

"C'mon, Rosetta, push!" said Irridessa.

As the sound of the pirates blades slashing could be heard, Tinkerbell, Irridessa, Fawn and Silvermist had finally managed to pull Rosetta through. But the pirates were not about to give up so easily. From inside the small hole, the five fairies could hear one of the pirates talking.

"Captain Hardtooth, they went through this small hole!" one of the pirates said to the leader.

"Arrgh! Well I'll take care of that," Captain Hardtooth said with a sinister grin.

The ruthless pirate leader held out his hand and one of the other pirates handed him an array of large black bombs with a skull and crossbones on them. The captain placed the bombs in front of the opening of the wall and lit each of them.

The fairies had nowhere to escape and the bombs were set to explode any minute. It seemed as if all hope was lost. With their hearts racing and the thought of inevitable death festering through their minds, the five fairies held onto each other, braced themselves and prepared for the worst. But as the sweat poured down them, they noticed there wasn't a sound. No explosion, no blast, not a sound. What could've happened? The five fairies wondered this as they noticed the entrance out of the hole was unblocked. After getting through the hole, the fairies saw that the pirates were all knocked out. Who could've done this? Who could've been tough enough to take out so many pirates?

"Hey guys! Look up there," Irridessa said to the other fairies as she pointed up to the dusk sky.

The five fairies gave a gasp as they saw what appeared to be the silhoette of a flying man. They couldn't make out who or what it was, but as the shadowy figure began to fly away, they could just make out the figure's cry.

"Woohoohoohowooooooooo!" the shadowy figure cried before it flew away, dissapearing out of sight.

"Who are what was that?" asked Silvermist.

"I don't know, but I think we'd best get out of here before them big boys wake up," said Rosetta.

The other fairies nodded in agreement.

Once they had gotten the Tinker Express turned around, they headed south and continued on their journey. Meanwhile, Tinkerbell couldn't help but think about that shadowy figure with its mysterious cry. If was as if something inside was telling her that she and that figure would meet again.


	5. A Vicious Attack

A few days now had gone by and it didn't appear as though Tink and the others were getting any closer to Point Mountain. The five fairies just lay on the boat bored, tired and hungry for they had just about used their last bit of rations.

Tinkerbell let out a big yawn. "Hey, Sil, where are we now?" she asked.

Silvermist pulled outthe almanac and checked the map. She pointed her finger to the picture of Mermaid Canyon then moved it to Skull Rock, following the path of the river and stopped it at a swirling river. "We should be approaching the shortcut," she said.

"We've been out here for three days. I don't think there is a shortcut," Irridessa said doubtingly.

"She might be right, Silver. Maybe we should all just go back home. I mean we're running out of food and not to mention we almost got eaten by a crocodile and killed by pirates," said Rosetta.

"No! I'm not giving up until we reach Point Mountain!" Silvermist said with determination.

Fawn couldn't help but admire Silvermist's diligence. However, Irridessa found herself bordering on extremely annoyed. "Silvermist, there is no Red Fairy!" she said.

"Yes there is!" Silvermist said, fighting back.

"Sil, there has been no proof that the Red Fairy exists or if she did in fact almost destroy and save Pixie Hollow. Why are you so determined about this? What exactly are you trying to prove?" Irridessa exclaimed.

"I'm trying to prove that the legend is true!" Silvermist said.

"And what if it isn't!" said Irridessa.

"It is! I know it is and we will get there if we can just-" said Silvermist.

Suddenly, Irridessa's inner anger began to expand until it reached the point of no return. "Silvermist, would you stop being so stupid!" she exclaimed in a sudden outburst.

Tinkerbell, Fawn and Rosetta just stood silent. As tears began to pour out of Silvermist's eyes, Irridessacould not believe what she had just said. She didn't mean to say what she said, she was just frustrated. She and her friends were far away from home with no food, no water and they had no idea where they were.

"Irridessa!" scoffed Rosetta as she, Tinkerbell and Fawn glared angrily at her.

Irridessa wasn't usually like that. It was usually Tinkerbell who was the one to blow a fuse.

"Sil...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you-" Irridessa said to Silvermist who had walked to the front of the boat.

Rosetta, Fawn and Tinkerbell glared once again at Irridessa before they walked over to comfort Silvermist.

"Look, Irridessa didn't mean what she said," Tinkerbell said.

"She's just frustrated," said Fawn.

"Yeah, don't be sad, dumplin'" said Rosetta.

As she was being comforted, Silvermist couldn't help but contemplate but wonder what her other friends were thinking. "Hey, do you guys think I'm wasting your time too?" she asked gently.

Fawn, Rosetta and Tinkerbell eyed each other for a moment. Inside, they felt mixed emotions and didn't know how to answer her.

Fawn tried to explain. "Listen, Sil, it's not that we don't believe you it-"

Tinkerbell continued. "It's just that..."

Rosetta then tried. "Well, it's, it's..."

Try as they might, the three fairies couldn't find a way say what they needed to say without hurting Silvermist's feelings. Silvermist was hurt as she could hear the doubt in their voices.

"It's just that you think I'm stupid," Silvermist said with hurt in her voice before she flew to the crow's nest looking out to the sea with tears in her eyes.

Irridessa, Rosetta, Fawn and Tinkerbell, felling guilty enough decided to give Silvermist some time alone.

* * *

Saddened and feeling betrayed by her best friends, Silvermistsadly looked into the map in the Almanac. Sure, the legend was bit far fetched and outlandish and she even admitted to herself that she wasn't completely sure if it was real or not, but she didn't care. She strongly believed in the legend and she was determined to prove that it was real.

Suddenly, Silvermist smelled something, something rather grouchy as dark clouds formed in the sky. She had smelled this many times before and the clouds were enough of a giveaway that a storm was coming.

Even though she upset and mad with her friends, Silvermist still cared for them and tried to warn them of the upcoming storm, but it was too late as the first giant drop of rain fell from the sky.

The five fairies scattered around the boat, not knowing what to do. At first, they did their best to avoid the giant drops of rain while at the same time maintaining control of the boat from the waves that formed from the giant rain drops. Silvermist used her water fairy powers to control the flow of the waves, but at times, the power was a little too much for her.

Just then, as Fawn was desperately holding onto the crow's nest, she spotted something in the distance. She noticed that the water was flowing down into a small cavern. "What's that?" she pondered.

Silvermist also noticed the same thing and noticed something familiar about the cavern. Quickly, she took out the Almanac and checked the map. She noticed that the cavern bared a similar resemblance to the shortcut on the map. "Guys! The shortcut's up ahead!" she exclaimed pointing to the cavern.

Realizing this, Tinkerbell rushed to the sail and turned it with all her might, trying to get the boat into the shortcut. She swayed the boat back and forth, avoiding the raindrops and causing Irridessa to get sea sickness.

The five fairies were closely approaching the shortcut with each raindrop narrowly hitting them. Just then, one raindrop caused them to off course. It looked like they were going to hit the rock wall, but Tink used the momentum of a nearby falling raindrop to catapult them through the entrance of the shortcut.

Soon, the fairies found themselves riding in the strong current inside of the shortcut. As they attempted to keep the boat in control, they found themselves banging against the cavern walls. The farther they went, the stronger the current got until they were washed away by a huge tide of water. The five fairies gave a short gasp before the water swallowed them up.

* * *

On the shores of an unknown piece of land, the Tinker Express was in pieces on the shore alongside Tinkerbell, Irridessa, Fawn, Silvermist and Rosetta. Tinkerbell and Fawn lay next to each other on the beach. Rosetta's head was constantly being washed by the waves. Silvermist was laying on her stomach while Irridessa's head was stuck in the sand. Suddenly, she exploded out of the sand and let out a scream that startled and woke the other fairies up.

Rosetta dusted the bit of sand off of her outfit and Tinkerbell shook some out of her head; making a bell sound all the while.

"Is everyone alright?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Yeah," Fawn answered.

"Un-huh," said Irridessa.

"I could do without the sand in my shoes, but I'll be fine," Rosetta said pouring sand out of her shoes.

"OK, Sil?" Tinkerbell asked, looking at Sil who had her back turned. "Sil?"

"Sil?" asked Fawn, wondering what was the matter with Silvermist.

Silvermistappeared to be pouting. She didn't say a single word. She just stood there with her arms crossed, her lower lip out and pouting. Even after what they had been through, after almost losing their lives, Silvermistwas still pretty angry with her friends.

Tinkerbell tried to get her to answer again. "Silvermist?" she said, but still nothing.

Silvermist just ignored them, took out the Almanac and looked at the map to see where they were. Upon close observation and observation of the surroundings, Silvermistcame to the conclusion that she and the others were at some sort of large rocky canyon. "We're close to Point Mountain," she said, not making eye contact with the other fairies. "C'mon, let's go."

Silvermist walked on with Rosetta, Tinkerbell, Fawn and Irridessa close behind. They were sad, but they didn't blame Silvermist for not talking to them. They had no faith in her or her belief. Quite frankly, they wouldn't have been surprised if she never talked to them again.

* * *

The five fairies made their way through the rocky, sandy canyon, climbing over the rocky walls and bumpy trails. Whenever of them asked Silvermist for their current location, she didn't respond, she just lead the way.

They had been walking for about a half an hour now and the canyon around them just seemed quiet...too quiet.

All the while, Fawn had heard strange noises that were emanating from the air. They felt like a sort of vibrating in her ears, but were very familiar. What was it?

Rosetta was close behind Silvermist who still was not saying a word. The garden fairy was now starting to get a little annoyed. "Silvermist, now this is gone too far now! You haven't said a word to us this whole time!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably think I'm too stupid to talk!" Silvermist responded.

These comments fom Silvermist caused Tinkerbell to turn red and angrily fly towards her. But just as she was about to give Silvermist a piece of her mind, Fawn cut her off.

"Shh!" Fawn said.

"What is it?" asked Irridessa.

"I hear something. It's sort of like...a vibration...getting closer. It feels like...wings," Fawn said. Being an animal fairy, she could had a distinct ability to feel these sort of things. Inside of her body, she began shaking harder and harder as the vibration got closer and closer.

Silvermist, Tinkerbell and Rosetta looked around, but didn't see anything. Unbeknown to them, a shadowy silhoette towered over them. Fawn meanwhile was checking the surroundings, but couldn't find the source of the vibration. Just then, she began to feel it where Silvermist, Tinkerbell and Rosetta were standing as she turned to their position to find a giant brown hawk with black stripes on its wings towering over the three fairies. "Guys! Watch out! Behind you!" Fawn shouted.

Tinkerbell, Silvermist and Rosetta turned to see the hawk and flew out of the way just before it attempted to peck at them.

The situation currently looked bad for them. They had used the last of their pixie dust which pretty much rendered them flightless. All they could do is run.

The hawk tried to grab Rosetta and Tinkerbell with its talons. Irridessa let out a scream that got the hawk's attention caused it to chase after her. She quickly took refuge in one of the cracks of the canyon with the hawk wildy snapping away at her.

"Hey, birdbrain! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?...or at least someone slightly smaller than Irridessa...like me!" said Fawn trying to distract the hawk.

This provoked the hawk to go on the attack. Irridessa took the opportunity to make a quick escape. With the hawk chasing Fawn, Rosetta noticed a nearby hole in the ground and hid inside. The hawk however noticed her foot going into the hole and turned its attention away from Fawn.

"Woo! I should be safe in here," Rosetta said before the hawk's beak suddenly popped into the hole and started chomping away at her.

"Rosetta!" Fawn, Tinkerbell and Irridessa shouted.

Rosetta did her best to repel the hawk's attack, pushing away its beak with her feet.

"We have to do something!" Irridessa exclaimed.

Just then, Fawn noticed something. "Hey, where's Sil?" she asked.

"Look!" shouted Tinkerbell, pointing at Silvermist who climbed up the hawk's leg and began pulling on its head.

The hawk screamed in pain.

"Leave my friend alone, you dang, dirty bird!" Silvermist exclaimed, pulling and tugging on the bird.

Rosetta made her escape while the hawk relentlessly tried to shake Silvermist off. When it finally did, Silvermist's ankle was hurting. The hawk had her cornered at a nearby boulder and was going in for the kill.

Suddenly, Irridessa looked up to the sun and got an idea. The hawk let out a loud caw and was about to kill Silvermist when Irridessa called it out.

"Hey, Feathers! Up here!" shouted Irridessa. The fairies and the hawk looked up to see Irridessa in the light of the sun. The hawk, not caring turned its attention away from Silvermist and flew in towards Irridessa.

"Irridessa, watch out!" shouted Tinkerbell.

"Everyone! Cover your eyes! Now!" shouted Irridessa.

"But why?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Just do it!" shouted Irridessa impatiently. Fawn, Silvermist, Tinkerbell and Rosetta covered their eyes as the hawk closed in on Irridessa. As the hawk closed in, Irridessa placed her hands next to her face and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and blinded the hawk, forcing it to make a hasty retreat.

With the hawk gone, Fawn, Tinkerbell, Silvermist and Rosetta opened their eyes. They were all amazed at what Irridessa had just done.

The light fairy went to check on Silvermist. "Are you alright?" Irridessa asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but what was that?" Silvermist asked.

"Oh, nothing special, I just concetrated my energy and made that blinding light," Irridessa said as the other fairies joined her and Silvermist.

"Well that was awesome!" exclaimed Fawn. This caused Irridessa to blush.

She then turned to Silvermist. "So Sil, we gonna keep going or what?" Irridessa said.

"Huh?" Silvermist asked confused.

"We've got a red fairy to find, remember?" Irridessa said with a smile with the other fairies nodding.

Silvermist was confused at first, but then she gave a smile of her own and nodded as she pointed to the direction in which they should go.

So with the hawk taken care of for now and their friendship back in tact, Silvermist, Tinkerbell, Fawn, Irridessa and Rosetta contineud on their journey for they found themselves closer and closer to finding the Red Fairy.


	6. We Made It!

After much traveling, the five fairies found themselves in a dense jungle where tall trees towered over them like giants.

Irridessa meanwhile took the time to check the pixie dust bag and see that it was all but empty. The situation looked sort of grim for the five fairies. They had been traveling for a number of hours now and so far had found nothing. Plus, there was no telling when that hawk would come back and without a lot of pixie dust and their boat in shambles, there was no way of them getting home.

Silvermist decided to check the map to see where they were. She studied the design of the map with the layout of the land. "According to the map, we're in the giant palm tree jungle and we should be approaching the cave that'll take us to Point Mountain! Guys! We're almost there!" Silvermist exclaimed.

"Finally," Irridessa said with a sigh of relief.

"Well, we're almost there, but the question of my mind is, after this is all said and done, how are we gonna get home? We lost our boat and we're almost out of pixie dust," said Rosetta.

Silvermist wasn't concerned about going home at the moment. All she could think about was making the final steps to Point Mountain where she would possibly meet the legendary Red Fairy. She was so close at this point, she was not about to turn back now.

After a bit more walking, the five fairies soon found themselves staring in front of what looked like a small cave. Silvermist checked the map to see that the cave had matched the cave on the map. She was bursting with excitement and anticipation for she knew they were close.

"This is it! This is the cave that'll take us to Point Mountain!" Silvermist exclaimed. She began to take a few steps foward, but just as she approached the entrance to the cave, she suddenly stopped as if some force was holding here back.

Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Fawn and Irridessa noticed Silvermist had stopped and were concerned.

"What's wrong, Silvermist?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Are you alright?" asked Fawn.

From the inside, Silvermist was shaking with fear. She bit her lower lip and made no eye contact with the other fairies. "I'm...not sure about this..." she said nervously.

The other four fairies could tell Sil was nervous, but they could also tell on the inside that deep down, this was what she wanted, so they all reassured her by holding her hand. Silvermist looked up at her friends faces smiling at her and instantly, she could tell that they believed in her. With this, her resolve was hardened and her confidence reeamerged. Hand in hand, the five fairies walked through the dark cave until they approached the end. Once out of the cave, the sight before them was what only could be described as unbelievable, extraordinary, majestic and powerful. It was the sight of Point Mountain.

The ominous mountain towered over the five small fairies like a god. From where they were standing, it looked as if the mountain was touching the sky.

"Sweet rose petals..." Rosetta said in amazement.

"Son of a bird," Fawn said.

"Holy kettles!" said Tinkerbell.

After all the traveling, all the danger, the ups, the downs, twists and turns; they had arrived here, at Point Mountain.

Of all the fairies, Silvermist and Irridessa were the most shocked. This was really it, standing right in front of them. For Silvermist, she had actually seen what was the location of the Red Fairy. She was this close to possibly discovering a legend. For Irridessa, she had seen that Point Mountain was real which possibly meant that the Red Fairy could be real.

As if the sight of Point Mountain wasn't enough, from just at the top, the five fairies could see what looked like a bright red light shining in the sky.

Silvermist's eyes couldn't be any wider as they would pop out of her head. As soon as she saw the bright red light glowing, she knew immediately what it had to be. "It's her! It's her!" she exclaimed before she flew up the mountain.

"No...it couldn't be...could it?" Irridessa pondered as Fawn, Rosetta and Tinkerbell followed Silvermist.

Well, they had come this far, might as well go all the way to the end. Irridessa let out a small sigh before joining the other fairies at the top where Rosetta, Fawn and Tinkerbell stared at Silvermist who was on her knees in tears. She looked around, but didn't find anything that even remotely looked like the Red Fairy. Just then, Silvermist turned around to Irridessa, holding in her hand, a big red gem. With a broken heart, she lifted the gem up towards the sun where it shoned a big red glowing light and Irridessa immediately realized what was going on. Tears flowed down Silvermists eyes as she place the gem back on the ground.

"We're so sorry, sugar cane," said Rosetta, patting Silvermist on the back.

Tinkerbell tried her hand at cheering up Silvermist. "Look...Sil..." she said, trying to put words out of her mouth.

It was too late though as Silvermist flew away to the bottom of the mountain.

"Silvermist!" said Fawn, about to go after her, but she was stopped by Irridessa.

"No. Let me talk to her," said Irridessa before she flew after Silvermist.

* * *

Heartbroken, dreams crushed, Silvermist just walked through the jungle slowly and gingerly; her eyes almost lifeless with despair until Irridessa grabbed her by the hand. Silvermist was almost too blinded by her oppression to notice Irridessa behind her, but she soon realized in was in fact her.

Silvermist stared at Irridessa with almost lifeless darkness in her eyes. "I came all this way...traveled this far...and for what? Nothing..." she said.

"No. You're wrong," said Irridessa.

"No, YOU were right. The Red Fairy's...just a...myth," Silvermist said, all choked up.

"It's alright. Silvermist, you were willing to come all the way out here just to prove that the Red Fairy was real, even when others didn't believe you, including me. Your determination and courage was what brought us this far and besides that, this place is real, which must mean that the Red Fairy is real somehow. Hey, maybe she doesn't live here anymore. Maybe she went somewhere else. The point is you believed in something and you went all the way to see it. That's what's really important, Sil!" said Irridessa.

Fawn, Rosetta and Tinkerbell, overhearing joined them.

"But look at what I've gotten us into. We almost got eaten by a crocodile, captured by pirates, swepped away in a storm, our boat got destroyed and we almost got killed by a hawk," Silvermist said with guilt.

Fawn sat next to Silvermist. "Yeah...but on the plus side, we got to see real mermaids, treasure and all kinds of amazing sights," she said.

"And I got to try out my fairy board with that hawk," said Tinkerbell.

"Listen, sweetie, the Red Fairy may not have been real, but don't ya think it was worth it to come all the way out here and find out?" Rosetta asked.

Silvermist took a moment to think. The travels to Point Mountain were indeed tedious and danger-filled, but the fact was no matter how hard the trials or how dangerous the exploits were, regardless of who believed her or not, Silvermist took it all the way and never gave up. After wiping the tears of her face, she began to feel better.

"You know...you're right! It was worth it! I'm glad I came out here! Regardless of everything, I had fun and it was worth to all the way out here to see if the Red Fairy was real. Thanks guys, thanks for everything," Silvermist said before she hugged Irridessa, Rosetta, Fawn and Tinkerbell. "Come on, guys. Let's go home."

"But how are gonna get home? Our boat is gone," said Irridessa.

"Yeah, our situation is about as sticky as honeydew," said Rosetta.

Indeed the situation did not look good. The fairies boat was destroyed and there wasn't nearly enough pixie dust to get them back by flight. For the time being it looked like they were pretty much stuck until they could figure out a way to get back home.


	7. A Past Revealed

Tinkerbell and her friends had been at Point Mountain for about 3 days now. On the evening of the third day, Tinkerbell had gathered wood from the trees and made a fire that she and the other fairies gathered around while Fawn had collected couple of giant fruit from from the trees. While they were eating and enjoying the fire, the fairies were straining their minds trying to think of a way to get back home.

Fawn was chomping away at the giant fruit. Rosetta, Tinkerbell, Silvermist and Irridessa stared as Fawn's face that was covered with juice.

"What?" said Fawn.

Times right now were hard for the five fairies. While they were able to ration what they had at the moment, they knew it couldn't last forever. Sooner or later, they had to get back home.

As the night grew late, the five fairies went to rest.

* * *

A new day had approached. The sky was blue and clear, the air had a refreshing smell and the sun was as bright as could be. But even all this could not wipe the feeling of depression off of the faces of the five fairies.

Tinkerbell was constantly figuring out a way to get her and her friends back home, Rosetta was about to go crazy for her hair all frizzled up, there were no animals for Fawn to play with, all Irridessa could do was play with the sunlight and Silvermist was getting bored just staring at the ocean all day. The five fairies desperately missed Pixie Hollow. However, with the situation as it was, it looked like they would be stuck on Point Mountain forever.

Fawn tried to pass the time by swinging through the giant trees. Suddenly, she began to feel a vibration...a very familiar vibration. A feeling a panic began to coarse into her body for began to recognize the vibration.

"Oh no, it can't be. He's back! Guys! He's back! The hawk's back!" Fawn said as she rushed down to the others fairies.

Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist and Irridessa were freaked out at the news. As if their first meeting with he hawk wasn't bad enough, now they had to deal with it a second time?

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do, what do we do, what do we do, what do we do, what do we, what do we do, what do we do, what do we do?" exclaimed Irridessa.

Tinkerbell slapped Irridessa hard across the head. "Get a hold of yourself!" she said.

There was no time for them to hide for silhoetted up in the light of the bright sun was the hawk who let out a loud caw before divebombing towards the five fairies.

"Oh no! We're bird chow! This is it! We're dead, we're dead! Oh, we are so dead!" exclaimed Irridessa who was again met with a hard slap to the head by Tinkerbell.

The five fairies quickly jumped out of the way as the hawk went for a peck into the ground. The fairies knew the hawk had obviously come back for revenge. They also knew they were almost in no shape to defend themselves. They were out of pixie dust, so they couldn't just fly away. The situation for them looked dire.

Fawn tried evade the hawk by climbing a nearby tree, but midway through, the hawk bit through the tree with its sharp beak. With what little pixie dust she had left, Silvermist flew onto the hawk's back and pulled on its feathers, allowing Fawn to escape. Tinkerbell jumped onto the hawk's head and grabbed it, holding on as hard and as long as she could. The hawk soon shook both the fairies off and attempted to slash at Tinkerbell with its talons.

"Tinkerbell, watch out!" shouted Irridessa before she pulled Tink out of the way.

Realizing their situation, the five fairies decided to make a run for it with the hawk close behind. Just then, the hawk heard a whistle and turned its head to see that it was coming from Fawn.

"Over here, you flying freak!" Fawn said before spitting out a raspberry.

Offended, the hawk charged in, only to be smacked in the head by a branch that Fawn had pulled back and released. The hawk appeared to be down for the moment, so the five fairies took the opportunity to make another run fo it.

They had run a great distance from the hawk, so it appeared that they were safe for the moment as they had found themselves near the beach.

Irridessa struggled to get her breath back. "Did we lose the hawk?" she asked.

Tinkerbell looked around the beach and didn't see the hawk in sight. "I think so," she said.

The five fairies breathed a momentary sigh of relief that was short-lived when the hawk suddenly popped out from the trees and charged in after them. Tinkerbell and her friends were too exhasted to run any further. It seemed as though this was the end as the hawk drew closer and closer. The five fairies held onto each other and braced themselves.

The hawk let out a loud caw as it was about to devour the five fairies, but suddenly from out of nowhere, a massive tidal wave arose from the water that almost stretched to the heavens. This sight stopped the hawk in its tracks and caused it to retreat. But the tidal wave was too massive and too fast for it to evade and the hawk was swepted away in its wake.

The five fairies watched in utter shock as all the trees in the pathway of the tidal wave left of nothing but broken wood and tattered leafs and the hawk was no where in sight. How could this have happened? Silvermist checked the waves on the beach. There was no sign of tidal waves coming and even so, nothing would be able to produce a tidal wave that big. What could have done this?

As the Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Irridessa and Fawn were collecting their breaths; thankful that the hawk was finally gone and Silvermist was trying to figure out how that giant tidal wave came about, a mysterious bright red glow sudddenly engulfed the five fairies. They looked around the beach to see where it was coming from, but couldnt find it anywhere. They then looked down at their shadows and saw that by the angle of them, the light was coming from up in the sky.

Suddenly, Tinkerbell had an epiphany. "Wait a minute...a bright red glow?" she thought.

With what Tink had said, the other four fairies had the same notion flowing through their heads.

"It couldn't be," said Irridessa.

"It couldn't possibly be..." said Rosetta.

"Could it?" said Fawn.

The five fairies slowly turned around and looked to the sky and saw the bright red glow hovering above them.

"It is," said Silvermist in amazement.

Suddenly, the bright red glow began to glow even brighter as the silohette of a fairy began to appear. After the bright glow floated down toward the five fairies, it glow that much brighter, blinding them. When the glow faded down, the five fairies opened their eyes to see what could only be described as possibly the greatest thing they had ever discovered in their entire lives.

Standing in front of them was a fairy, but not just any fairy. This fairy had medium length red hair and was wearing a dress made from red roses that came up to her kneecaps and red shoes. But aside from all of this, she had red skin; red skin as red as the reddest rose.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you-your-your-your-" Irridessa said before she fainted.

Fawn and Tinkerbell were frozen with their jaws hanging wide open.

"Well I'll be a dandilion's uncle," said Rosetta.

Silvermist was the most shocked of all. As she stared at the fairy, her eyes filled with tears. She could not believe that standing right in front of her was none other than the magical, mystical, legendary...Red Fairy.

"Cease with the waterworks, please," said the Red Fairy.

Seeing that Irridessa had fainted, The Red Fairy took some water from out of the ocean, formed it into a ball and splashed it onto her face.

"What are you guys doing here at my home?" the Red Fairy asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Feeling nervous, Silvermist took a deep breath and tried to form the sentences in her mind and ultimately out of her mouth. "Well um...I'm Silvermist and these are my friends, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Fawn and Irridessa. We're from Pixie Hollow," she said.

The mention of those two words, Pixie Hollow sent shivers down The Red Fairy's spine. "Pixie Hollow...how long has it been since I've heard those two words? Since I was banished from that place?" she said to herself.

"And you're the Red Fairy! You're obviously a very talented water fairy. Is it true that you once saved Pixie Hollow from a group of hawks? And how did you get that red skin?" Silvermist asked.

The Red Fairy let out a sigh. Her past was not something she liked to be brought up, even if she was all alone. But seeing as how the five fairies had come all this way, she figured she at least owed it to them. "Come with me," she said.

The Red Fairy led the Tinkerbell and her friends to the deepest part of the jungles near Point Mountain where they approached a small rocky cavern. Inside was The Red Fairy's home. The tables were made out of grass and the furniture were just rocks.

Once Tinkerbell and the others had made themselves comfortable, The Red Fairy made some camameal tea with cream. As she poured each of the fairies a cup, she began to tell her story.

"First of all, my name is Amera," The Red Fairy said. "And much like you, I was born from a baby's first laugh, but my birth what you'd call a normal one. A long time ago, I was but a small red rose pedal that had peeled off of a rose one day. While I was floating in the wind, the sound of a baby's first laugh was heard, but at the same time, a rainstorm was starting. It was an intense storm and windy. Despite the storm, however, I had managed to make my way to Pixie Hollow, but fate had different plans for me."

"What do you mean?" asked Tinkerbell.

Amera continued. "Well as soon as I had arrived, a wicked and evil fairy named Vareena snatched me and carried me off to the Forbidden Hollow," she said.

"The forbidden hollow?" asked Silvermist.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Once I was there, she used her magic to bring me to life. She combined powerful magic and sorcery that made me a powerful water fairy. However the result left me with my red skin. After she had brought me to life, she used a hypnotizing spell on me and turned me into her slave. She then put me through the roughest, toughest training there was. When it was all over, I had become the perfect water fairy. When my training was done, she sent me to Pixie Hollow. I caused massive destruction and almost destroyed it! But fortunately, Queen Derra was able to free me from Vareena's control. She asked me what had happened and I was about to tell her when suddenly, Vareena used another hypnotizing spell to send an army of hawks to the Hollow. I had to make up for the mistake my made, so with all my powerful, I sewpt away the hawks and Vareena retreated. Queen Derra knew it wasn't my fault that all this happened, but I was so guilty. So...I banished myself from Pixie Hollow before I even had a chance to live there," said Amera.

"Because you didn't want anyone else to get hurt," said Rosetta.

"Yep. So there you have it," said Amera.

Silvermist took a sip of her tea. "So how long have you been living out here?" she asked.

"When you've lived all alone for so long, you usually lose track of time, but I'd say about 15 years. But it doesn't matter," Amera said.

"What about this Vareena and this Forbidden Hollow?"" asked Irridessa.

"I can't tell you much about her except for the fact that she is a very powerful fairy and she's not like other fairies. She possesses mysterious abilities that are mostly unheard of outside of Pixie Hollow. As for the Forbidden Hollow, sorry, I don't have anything for you," said Amera.

Whoever this Vareena was, she was obviously powerful according to Amera. There were obvious mysteries surrounding her. Tinkerbell was the most intrigued of the five. She would have to study hard on her when they got home...if they ever did get home.


	8. A Lesson Learned

Tinkerbell and the others had some time to talk with Amera. She turned out to be a really nice fairy who had a lot of hobbies including sewing, cooking, sculpting and architecture. The five fairies shared some stories with Amera about their adventures in Pixie Hollow. Some funny ones like the story of the time when Tinkerbell and her friends were playing Bee's Eye and she accidentally hit Fairy Mary in the butt with a bee and some embarrassing ones like the time when Tinkerbell provoked the stinkbug's nest and had Pixie Hollow stinking for about a month.

During the conversations, Silvermist told them about their adventure getting to Point Mountain and of how their boat had been destroyed.

"So you need a way to get back home, eh?" asked Amara.

"Pretty much," said Fawn.

"You think you can help us?" asked Rosetta.

"Hmmm...I think I might be able to help you," said Amera.

* * *

Amera and the five other fairies gathered near the beach where she took there attention to a nearby tree. She then pointed her finger to the bottom of the tree. Tinkerbell and the other looked and saw that some bit of roots were coming from out of the ground underneath the tree.

"Why are you pointing us to this tree?" asked Irridessa.

"This tree has been loose for some time now. If we all push together, we should be able to knock it down and make a make-shift boat," said Amera.

The five fairies were skeptical at first, but all of them along with Amera pushed with all their might on the giant tree until it fell to the ground. They then pulled the tree near the beach and into the water.

Tinkerbell, Fawn, Irridessa and Rosetta had all gotten onto the tree. Silvermist, however wanted to say her final goodbyes to Amera.

"Bye...and thank you," Silvermist said.

"Meh, don't worry about it," said Amera.

"Listen, why don't you come with us? You'll love Pixie Hollow! It's the most wonderful place you could live in," said Silvermist.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I like it here and besides, even if I did wanna go, I'd probably just cause trouble the minute I got there," Amera said.

"Trouble? You obviously haven't seen Tinkerbell," said Silvermist.

Amera and Silvermist let out a chuckle which Tinkerbell overheard.

"What's so funny?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Oh nothing," Amera and Silvermist said.

"You know, you're a pretty brave fairy, coming all the way out here and just to see me," said Amera.

Silvermist let out a smile. "I knew you were real and nothing's was gonna stop me from proving it, but you know, even if you weren't, I'd have been OK with it because the places I've been, the things I've seen and the fact that I believed you existed was enough for me. Again thank you so much," she said before she went up and hugged Amera.

"Hey Sil, let's go!" shouted Fawn.

"OK!" Silvermist said as she ran to the floating tree.

The five fairies were now all out the tree. Amera followed and stood behind them. Gathering up all of her magical energy, she focused her pixie dust with her water magic and caused the waves to move back and forth. Just then, she began to glow a light red glow and motined her arms and hands in the air which caused the waves to push the five fairies on the tree forward.

"Bye!" the five fairies shouted to Amera as they moved further away from the island.

Amera waved her new friend farewell as they departed.

* * *

After a couple of days of traveling, the five fairies had finally made it back to Pixie Hollow where the fairies were staring upon noticing them.

Upon landing, Irridessa immediately jumped off of the tree and kissed the ground multiple times. "Oh sweet Pixie Hollow, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" she said.

Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Fawn and Silvermist exited the tree soon after.

"I thought we'd never get back," said Rosetta.

The five fairies were soon greeted by Vidia who appeared before them at supersonic speed. "So, did the Mighty Adventures find what they were looking for?" she asked.

The five fairies looked at each other for a second before looking at Vidia. "Nope!" they all said.

Vidia was confused. "So wait...you mean...you traveled all that way for nothing?" she asked.

Silvermist answered with a smile. "No...it wasn't for nothing," she said with a giggle.

Silvermist along with Irridessa, Fawn and Rosetta flew off, leaving Vidia even more confused before Tinkerbell went up to her.

"Between you and me, we did find The Red Fairy, Silvermist just promised her not to tell anybody," said Tinkerbell.

"Oh...gotcha," said Vidia.

"Let's just keep this between us, OK?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Got it," said Vidia.

* * *

Nighttime had approached in Pixie Hollow and while most of the residents were fast aslepp, Silvermist had decided to to do some water skating early at dusk and was still at it. She performed all kinds of twists and twirls until she finally was starting to get a little bored. Seeing as it was a beautiful night, she flew up to the top of the Life Tree and looked up at the stars.

_"I had found The Red Fairy, I had proven the legend was real, but I had discovered something even more important. I discovered the power of belief and determination and going for something you believe in. And in doing so, I found a new friend. I don't know when or if I'll ever see her again, but I do know one thing, I'll always remember the great adventure I had in trying to find her. Because truely, it's not about what's right or wrong or what's true or false, it's about the strength of your courage and resolve. For even though most things can't be proven, striving to prove those things exist is the greatest adventure of all."_

Silvermist turned her attention to the waters beyond Pixie Hollow. As she saw the gentle flowing waves, she thought about all the adventures beyond the hollow and whatever they were, whatever challenges awaited her, she was ready to face them, for with her friends, she could take anything.

Meanwhile, far on the shores at the very top of Point Mountain, a bright red light glowed its brightest glow. It was the glow of Amera, also known to many...as The Red Fairy.


End file.
